Surprise!
by Thireven
Summary: A short one-shot sequel to A Meeting Long Awaited For. The others meet Bardock and are quite shocked.


Goku strode into Capsule Corp with a large grin on his face, and immediately Vegeta spotted him, letting out a soft, irritated groan as he tossed the towel around his neck on one of the chairs of the living room. Vegeta placed his hands on his hips and Goku walked up to him, and the latter of the two laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"What's this about?" Vegeta questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, it's a surprise! Can you come to the Lookout with me for a little bit?" Goku asked, smiling sheepishly. Vegeta snorted, folding his arms.

"Fine!"

"Thanks Vegeta! Trust me, this is a really good surprise!" Goku said. He placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, and soon enough the two of them were gone. Bulma sighed, having been watching from the next room, knowing that something bad was going to happen.

00000

In only a few seconds they appeared at the Lookout. All the other Z Warriors were gathered there as well, chatting amongst themselves before stopping as they saw Goku. Gohan whispered something to Piccolo, who nodded and glanced at Goku.

"What's this about?" Krillin asked, rubbing the back of his head. Goku shrugged, then grinned as he walked past everyone and to the building. He disappeared inside, then reappeared.

"Sorry, had to ask Dende something real quick. So, you know, I told all of you this was a surprise, right?" Goku said. Goten nodded, folding his arms as he patiently waited. "Well, you see, this really is a surprise. Gohan already knows what's going on, and I didn't believe it yesterday either, but let's just say my mind was changed.

"Hurry it up, Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, you guys get to meet someone! He and I already had a chat yesterday and got to know each other, but I'm sure some of you guys would like to talk to him." Goku stepped to the side and looked at the building entrance, and for a few moments nothing happened until Goku motioned with his hand for whoever it was to come out.

With that motion, the man stepped out and folded his arms, waiting for the others reactions.

Immediately Goten looked at his friend, Trunks, and grinned, and both of them wraps their arms around each others shoulders and laughed. Yamcha and Krillin looked at Bardock in shock, their mouths hanging open wide, while Tien simply stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk on his face. Piccolo seemed unaffected by it, and Gohan had already met the man, so he went back to discussing something with Piccolo.

Vegeta, though, was downright shocked.

"Pretty great surprise, right?" Goku said, laughing. "My dad is alive!"

"Son of a-why hadn't you told me of this sooner?" Vegeta demanded, growling at Goku as his eye twitched in irritation. Goku grinning sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down.

"Sorry. I just wanted everyone to find out together!"

Bardock was looking at Vegeta, gulping slightly at the sight of the Prince, who was currently marching up to Goku. Goku backed up slightly, holding his hands up defensively as Vegeta snarled.

"…Prince Vegeta," Bardock muttered. Vegeta looked at him and smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

"At least someone knows when to show respect," Vegeta said, glaring at Goku, who laughed again.

"…I wouldn't say that," Bardock said, shrugging. "I didn't respect your father that much, and I won't respect you that much. I'm only acknowledging the fact that you _**are**_ the prince."

"Tch! You're all the same. I'm out of here," Vegeta growled, storming off before jumping into the air and flying off. Goten rushed up to Bardock, holding up his hands.

"Grandpa!"

"Eh?" Bardock grunted, looking down at him. Gohan walked up to Goten and placed a hand on his little brother's head.

"This is my little brother," Gohan said.

"Ah," Bardock muttered.

"What? You're not gonna give me a hug?" Goten asked, frowning. Bardock glanced at Goku, who nodded, and he sighed, picking Goten up. Goten grinned victoriously, wrapping his arms around Bardock's head.

"Hey, kid, don't do that!"

"I've got another Grandpa!" Goten said, laughing loudly. Bardock pried his grandson off of his head and sat the rambunctious Halfling down on the ground.

"Sorry, my brother can be hyper sometimes," Gohan said, patting Goten on the back. Piccolo motioned for Gohan, and the Halfling nodded to Bardock before walking off. Goten ran up to Trunks as Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien walked up to Bardock.

"Nice ta meet cha!" Yamcha said, offering the Saiyan his hand. Bardock grabbed it and shook it firmly, his grip tight enough to cause the Earthling to wince slightly. Once his hand was free, Yamcha turned around and cradled his hand. Krillin laughed slightly as he made the same offer as Yamcha. Tien did so as well, as soon as Krillin had gotten his handshake.

"I'm surprised that you look just like your son," Tien said, looking Bardock in the eye, giving him a slightly challenged. Bardock smirked, looking back at him.

"I think you have that switched around," Bardock stated.

"Oh, really? If not for that scar, I think I might mistake you two," Tien responded.

"Except for the fact that I'm taller," Bardock said, narrowing his eyes, "and a helluva lot tanner."

"That is true," Tien said, smiling slightly. They let go of each other's hands and nodded to one another respectively. Chiaotzu floated up to Bardock, nodded in a greeting, then flew off alongside Tien.

"Hey Goku! We should have dinner tonight!" Krillin said. "Maybe Bardock can tell the rest of us stories! You should ask Bulma if we could have it there. It'd be fun."

"I should! As long as dad doesn't care," Goku said, glancing at Bardock, who smirked and closed his eyes.

"Sure. Why not kid."

"Yes! Then I'll ask Bulma. This'll be awesome!" Goku said, grinning as he and Krillin high-fived each other. Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha were joking around with each other, and Goten and Trunks flew off together. Gohan left as well, and Piccolo walked past Bardock into the building. Bardock sighed, folding his arms again as he thought of all the trouble his son would be causing in the next few days, causing an uproar because of the return of his father.

Well, like father like son.


End file.
